


If Wishes Were Stars

by Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor/pseuds/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor
Summary: Do you ever wish on a star?Do you ever wish so hard that you feel like you're about to explode?Well, that's what I feel like, sitting in this cell as I wait to see what happens.Let me back it up a little for ya. You see, Shiro and I had been caught by some Galra. Yes, me, you're lovable sharpshooter Lance.And, well, with two Paladins sitting in their cells, it only makes sense we head right for Zarkon because one; Two Paladins means Voltron can't be formed and two; well, Zarkon and Shiro have a thing going for the Black Lion.Which, I might add, is sitting inside this Galra cruiser with Blue.So, we're really in a pickle.And I see no way out of this. Not even the Castle of Lions can get us out.And Shiro.....They are breaking Shiro all over again.It's hard to listen to him scream every time they take him away.So, here I am, wishing on a star and hoping this all turns out okay....
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gents, I am back once more with a whole new fandom~  
> Yes, that's right, I am now hashing out some Voltron as well.  
> So, do enjoy and be forewarned, there will be some MAJOR angst in this and I will warn you as I get closer to it.  
> But for now, just enjoy the start and get ready for a wild ride, my dears~  
> Have fun and, as always, leave some love for your girl~

Chapter One: Promises Kept and Promises Broken

“Lance! Go left! You have to keep the fighters off of the convoy!”   
“I’m trying! They’re too fast!”  
“Not for Red, I’ve got ‘em Shiro!”  
“No, Keith, you need to cover the right flank while Hunk and Pidge escort them to the castle!”  
He watched as his Paladins fought to provide the needed cover against the Galra attack, working together to keep the convoy safe until they had boarded the castle and they could wormhole away.  
Problem was, the Galra just weren’t letting up.  
Shiro gripped to Black’s controls as he struggled to continue moving fast to stay ahead of the fighters while keeping both Hunk and Pidge safe from the fighters.  
“Shiro! On your six!”  
“I know! Keep the other’s safe, don’t worry about me!” Shiro barked his order, feeling the sweat pool down his neck while he struggled with Black.  
They were persistent alright.

Shiro pulled his controls back towards his body and slammed the brakes on Black and watched the fighters zip past him. Igniting his lasers, Shiro took out the fighters tailing him.  
Only to hear Lance’s scream.  
“Lance!” Shiro bellowed, spinning black to watch Blue plummet towards the planet’s surface, caught in the gravitational pull.  
“Pidge, Keith, cover the convoy! I’ll go after Lance!” And with that, Black was in a nosedive, chasing down Blue as they both grew closer to crashing into the surface.  
Only to be met with air to surface ion cannons from the Galra base on the planet.  
“Damn it! Lance, can you hear me?! Come on, buddy, answer me!” Shiro bellowed into the comms, trying to get Lance to respond to him.  
With no such luck.  
Blue and Black crashed into the surface, breaking through the landing pad of the Galra base and into the interior of it.  
Shiro coughed, pushing his controls to get Black to respond, yet she refused to do so.  
“Come on! Come on! I have to save him!” Shiro growled, looking up at the rapid gun fire. Cursing under his breath, Shiro grabbed his bayard and leapt from Black, charging towards the downed Blue Paladin.  
“Lance!” Shiro was racing inside, running towards the seat to see an unconscious Lance slumped over the controls. “Lance, don’t worry buddy, I got ya.” Shiro whispered as he lifted Lance from the seat and towards the exit, only to freeze when Galra sentries boarded Blue.  
“Paladin, Don’t move.” Shiro grit his teeth and was itching to ignite his arm, but couldn’t do so without risking Lance’s life.  
“Keith….you need to get down here. Fast. Lance is out cold and we’re trapped by Galra sentries. We need an out.”  
“I’m coming! How is he?!” Shiro lowered his gaze to Lance and frowned.  
“He doesn’t look good. He needs a pod.” A sentry walked up and grabbed Shiro’s arm, slapping something across it to keep him from using it. Two more pried Lance from Shiro’s grip and the Paladin struggled until the back of his head was hit with the butt of a rifle.  
“Shiro? What was that? Shiro? Shiro?! SHIRO!” Keith’s voice echoed in his helmet before darkness took him.

~…..~

When Shiro woke next, he was in a cell that was all too familiar. Grunting at the bout of pain that shot through his skull, Shiro cupped the back of his head and slowly stood to his feet. Glancing around, his memories slowly came back and Shiro hissed, rushing to the door.  
“Hey! Lance! Tell me what you did with the other one!” Shiro barked at the guards, watching them before getting ready to use his arm.  
Only to scream and drop to his knees when excruciating pain shot through his arm. Cupping the metal joint, Shiro gasped for breath that seemed to be ripped from his lungs.  
Glaring up at the door as sweat dripped down the side of his face, Shiro pulled himself back up to his feet once more and glanced out his cell once more.

“Where are you, Keith?” 

~……~

“We have to go after them! We can’t just leave them! Who knows what will happen to them once they get to Zarkon!” Keith barked, voice edging on rage as he stared at Allura and Coran.  
“We all know they are both important, but we can’t just go chasing off after some Galra cruiser now that we have innocent people on board. We have to get them back to safety before we pursue them.”  
“But that will take too long!” Keith argued. “They could turn Shiro into the Champion again. Or worse! Kill them both so we won’t be able to form Voltron and Zarkon gets what he always wanted. The Black Lion!”   
The onyx haired male stomped off and Allura sighed, leaning back against the console. The little mice chirped beside her and she smiled, reaching to pet one before glancing out to the stars.  
“Please hold on a little longer, Shiro. Lance. We’re coming as soon as we can.”

~…..~

When Lance woke, it wasn’t in the comfort of his bed with soft music playing in his ears.  
No, this was a hard and cold place. His entire body ached as he could feel cold pockets of what he could only assume to be sweat or blood.  
Hissing as he pulled himself upright, Lance pressed his palm to his ribcage and felt the swell of pain there.  
“Okay, not good.” Sharp blue eyes scanned the room he was in and frowned when he realized he was trapped in a cell. “Great. Just great. Trapped in a Galra cell. Wonderful.”  
“Lance? Are you finally awake?”  
“Who’s that? Shiro?”  
“Yeah. It’s me.”  
“You got caught too?! That’s really bad! How did you get caught?”  
“I followed you down when you got hit by an Ion cannon from one of the cruisers while we were trying to distract them from the convoy.”  
“Shit. I’m sorry you had to come and save me, Shiro. And now look at us, trapped on a Galra cruiser.”  
“It’s what teammates do, Lance. Keith was ready to do the same, as was Hunk and Pidge. I just happened to be closer to you, is all.”  
Footsteps drew both their attention up and Lance strained to look out his cell to see two Druids stop at another cell. The door opened to expose Shiro and Lance panicked.  
“Shiro! No, you let him go! Do you hear me!? Don’t hurt him!!” Lance bellowed and one Druid turned and held his palm up, a bolt of magic sparking around the cell door. Lance cried out and fell back, only to leap back up and rush towards the front again.  
“Shiro! What’s happening?!”  
“It’s alright, Lance. Calm down. I’ll be fine.” Shiro smiled as he was shoved forward, hands clamped behind him while they walked down the hall.  
That’s when Lance noticed the slow creaking of the ship coming to a halt.  
They had arrived at the destination.  
Which could only mean one thing.  
They had reached Zarkon.


	2. Time and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured and torn apart, Lance can only listen to Shiro as he screams while enduring Haggar's torture.  
> And he can only hope that Keith and the others are on their way.  
> For as strong as Shiro is, there is only so much one can take before finally breaking.

Chapter Two: Time and Again  
To say that Keith was angry and upset was an understatement. He continuously paced around the lounge and glared at anyone who dare approach him. The only one brave enough was Pidge, who held out a device for the other.  
“What is it?”  
“A tracking beacon. For the Lions.”  
“What? Wait…how?” Keith blinked at the other and Pidge just smiled, glancing backwards.  
“I had some help.”  
“With the castle so low on power, Katie called me for some help.” Matt stepped in from the hall and crossed his arms over his chest. “Shall we go save our friends?”

~….~

Shiro knew they had gotten closer when he could feel Zarkon’s mind growing with each passing second. It was a fight to keep hold of his own sanity, knowing they would be fighting for Black the second Shiro came face to face with the Emperor.  
So when the cruiser came to a halt, Shiro knew it was time. Zarkon would use Haggar and do whatever it took to break the Black Paladin of his bond with Black.  
Shiro could hear Lance’s voice down the hall as Shiro’s own cell door hissed open. The other was worried and it was clear in Lance’s voice.  
“It’s alright Lance, calm down. I’ll be fine.” Shiro assured the other as they walked past his cell and towards the front of the cruiser.  
Shiro needed to get away, get both of them away.  
But how? How was he going to get the both of them out of here without risking the Lion’s and their lives?  
Shiro grit his teeth and glanced around, trying to find an escape route when two of Haggar’s Druids flanked him. Steel grey eyes studied the par and Shiro hissed as they walked on to board Zarkon’s flagship.  
Not good.  
Shiro continued the march forward as he was led through the massive flagship and to the throne room where Zarkon waited.  
The tyrant stood to his feet and slowly descended the stairs to stand in front of Shiro.

“So the Champion has returned. And with his Lion, how fortunate. Give it to me.”  
“Like hell.” Shiro hissed, feeling that overwhelming person pressing deep into his mind.  
But Shiro stood. Despite the urge to buckle under the crushing aura that was Zarkon, Shiro stood.  
Zarkon regarded Shiro before turning to his witch.  
“See to it that you break him, then return him to me so that I may take the Black Lion off his hands.”  
“You’ll never have it, Zarkon! You’re no Paladin!!” Shiro bellowed as he was dragged away by the Druids, Haggar following after them.

~…..~

Keith, Hunk, Pidge and Matt had taken the Lions to a nearby Blade of Marmora site, hidden deep inside a gas giant. There, they hoped that they could find some allies and help to save Lance and Shiro from Zarkon.  
“What? You want to do what?”  
“We need to infiltrate Zarkon’s base to get Lance and Shiro out of there, with their Lions! Why is that so hard to understand?” Keith barked, squaring up to Kolivan and hissing.  
“Because it’s impossible. With more time to prep, we might be able to get someone there. But this….it’s too sudden. We have no intel.”  
“We don’t need intel, we just need a layout of the place and we can take it from there.”  
“But you are all Paladins. What happens when you get caught and are unable to save your friends?”  
“That won’t happen.”  
“But it can.”  
“It won’t!” Keith was clearly agitated and very obviously needed to get moving. He needed results, not someone questioning his every move.  
Kolivan sighed and shook his head.  
“Reckless as always. Just like your mother. Fine. I’ll get a map. And the Blades will provide what support we can.”   
Pidge and Matt grinned as Hunk took a huge sigh.  
“Oh thank God, I was worried we were going to go alone.”  
“Let’s go. Shiro and Lance don’t have a lot of time.” Keith reminded and was off to stomp towards his Lion again.  
Too long. It was taking too long!  
Who knows what they were doing to Shiro and Lance! They could be dead already!  
Keith hissed out a breath between clenched teeth and slammed his fist into a wall, the pain doing nothing to lessen the worry and stress he was feeling.

~…..~

Shiro tugged at the restraints holding him in place, growling out as he glared at the Druids and Haggar.  
“What do you plan to do to me?”  
“Isn’t it obvious, Champion?” Haggar hissed as she watched from behind.  
Grey eyes darted around the room before a cold realization sunk into the pit of his stomach.  
“No…..”  
“Now you remember. Good. Begin.” Haggar ordered and the room was flooded with Shiro’s screams of anguish, his whole body arching and twisting against the restraints that held him in place.  
They echoed down the hall and into the cells, which had Lance covering his ear and sitting down in the corner trembling.  
“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro…..” Lance panted like a desperate prayer, hoping it would help despite knowing better.  
This was only the start of Shiro’s pain, Lance knew that, and could only hope that their friends were on the way.  
And fast.


	3. One Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seem to have made it out in the nick of time.  
> But it was all too easy for Keith.  
> What is really going on?  
> And how badly injured was Shiro and Lance?

Chapter Three: One Way Out  
When Shiro was returned to his cell, he was a trembling mess and coated in blood and sweat. Lance tried to peer through his cell to see how badly Shiro was hurt, but the guards blocked his view and he cursed them for being in the way.  
“Shiro! Hey, Shiro! Are you okay!?” Lance called and frowned when there was no answer.  
This was bad, really bad. “Shiro…?”  
“I’m fine, Lance….” Came the other Paladin’s weak response.  
“What did they do to you?” Lance whispered as he stared at the cell door to Shiro’s cell.  
“You don’t want to know….” Shiro coughed, rolling to his side and cupping his chest.  
“Are you really okay?”  
“I will be, given time….” Shiro closed his eyes and slipped into darkness once more.  
Lance sat back and settled on the floor once more, looking up to the ceiling and biting his bottom lip.  
“You guys need to hurry, Keith. We don’t have much time.”

~…..~

The torture went on for what seemed like decades and each time Shiro came back weaker than the first time.  
“He still hasn’t broken?”  
“Not yet, sire.”  
“Send them both to me, then. I will get what I want.” Zarkon growled and Haggar vanished from the room, calling sentries to her side to drag the prisoners to stand in front of Zarkon.  
Lance kicked and fought the whole way there while Shiro was half dragged half carried to the throne room.  
The sentries threw Lance and Shiro down in front of the Emperor and Zarkon stepped down to grab Lance by the collar of his shirt.  
“No! Let go of me! Let go!” Lance hissed as he was lifted from the floor and Zarkon adjusted his grip to grasp hold of Lance’s throat.  
That had Shiro up and on his feet as Lance choked and gagged while Zarkon’s hand closed even tighter around the Blue Paladin’s throat.  
“LET HIM GO!!” Shiro bellowed as he lunged towards Zarkon, ignoring how his own body screamed in anguish.  
“Hold him.” Zarkon ordered and five sentries grabbed hold of Shiro to keep him from getting any closer to Zarkon. Shiro fought against the robots while Lance gasped for the air being denied. “Give me what I want, Champion, and I’ll let this one live.”  
Lance was shaking his head, tears spilling down his cheeks while trying to tell Shiro not to agree with what Zarkon was demanding. His life wasn’t worth it, he was just the useless third wheel that no one wanted around!  
“….don’t…!” Lance managed to wheeze as Shiro stared hard at Lance. “….don’t….do it…..”  
Shiro grit his teeth and dropped his head, sinking down to his knees.  
“Fine….just…don’t hurt him anymore.” Shiro whispered.  
Lance fell into a crumpled heap, coughing and choking as he at his throat, tears falling even more before looking up to Shiro.  
A weak smile crossed Shiro’s lips as he was dragged away from Lance and to a different room.  
“SHIRO!!” Lance cried, leaping up to chase after him, but was soon swatted aside by Zarkon.  
“Send him away. Let his Paladins find him. Let them hear what has happened to their precious leader.” Lance growled and was spinning to face Zarkon, but the butt of a rifle connected with the base of his skull, sending him into darkness again.

~…..~

His screams echoed throughout the ship, echoing along the metal halls as Haggar continued her torture.  
“Give Zarkon what he wants!” She hissed and Shiro screamed again, steel eyes snapping wide before squeezing shut once again. His body went limp against the table and he heaved for air, gasping hard while glazed eyes fell on Haggar. “Give Zarkon what he wants or I will bring the Blue Paladin in here and have him take your place instead.” She threatened and Shiro’s eyes went wide.  
“Don’t! You promised you wouldn’t hurt him.”  
“If you gave the Emperor what he wanted. Give him the Black Lion, Champion. Or the Blue one suffers a far worse fate. Maybe some time in the Gladiator rings will toughen him up.” She hissed and Shiro screamed an another shot of magic.  
“Don’t…..don’t you dare….”  
“You are in no position to make threats, Champion. Do as I say or I will send the Blue one to the Ring.” Shiro grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, rolling his head away from Haggar.  
She hissed before straightening and glaring at her Druids.   
“See to it that he doesn’t die yet. I have plans for him.” She growled before leaving the room.  
~…..~

Lance sat curled against the back wall, knees against his chest while gasping hard. His throat burned and swallowing felt like glass shredding his esophagus. He could even taste a little bit of blood on his tongue and he hated how vulnerable he was against Zarkon.  
He had all but used Lance against Shiro to get to the Black Lion.  
“Damn it!”  
“Wow, Lance. Don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.” Blue eyes shot up to see a familiar face in front of his cell.  
“Keith!” Lance lunged for the door as it slid open. Keith handed Lance all of his gear and grinned.  
“Come on. The others are waiting. We need to get to Shiro and find the Lions.” Keith grabbed his bayard and spun to face down the hall, waiting for sentries to flood the hall.  
“Hunk and Pidge?”  
“Scanning for Shiro. Kolivan and the others are here too. Pidge managed to cloak the Castle long enough to get us closer to Zarkon, but it won’t last forever. We need to find Shiro, now. Do you know…?”  
“This way!” Lance shouted and was sprinting down the hall with his bayard in hand.   
It didn’t take long before Lance found the room where Shiro was being tortured, seeing how weak and bloody the older was.  
“Shiro!” Lance called as both he and Keith rushed forward.  
“Hey Keith, Lance…..knew you’d come find us….” Shiro chuckled, weak and barely able to stand.  
“Hunk! We need you, bug guy! Shiro can’t stand on his own!”  
“I’m on my way!”  
“Hurry Paladins! This cloak won’t last much longer!” Allura’s voice echoed over the comms.   
“We’re working as fast as we can, Princess.” Keith answered as Hunk came around the corner.  
“Pidge found the Lions. She’s gonna meet us there.” Hunk said as he slid under Shiro’s arm, looking to Lance. “Glad you’re okay.” He smiled, only to freeze. “Uh oh. We’ve been found out!” Hunk cringed as Keith burst into one fluid motion. He hacked the Sentries and waved for them to follow.  
“Come on! We gotta go!” He shouted, holding his blade up while waiting for them to catch up.  
It took some time, but they had all gotten to the bay where the Lions were being kept, Blades and all.  
Only for Shiro to drop and scream, cupping his head while Lance and Keith dropped beside him.  
“Shiro! What’s wrong!?”  
“Zarkon…..he knows….” Shiro managed to hiss, gritting his teeth before pushing the other two back. “Go! Now!” Shiro managed before Haggar attacked, striking Shiro . Who screeched in agony and crumpled to his side.  
“SHIRO!!” Keith screamed and charged Haggar before anyone had time to react.  
“Keith! No! Wait!” Lance tried to stop him, but fell to his own knees, coughing and spitting blood.  
“Lance!” Hunk was beside him while Kolivan and the other Blades provided support for Keith.  
Keith and Haggar danced dangerously around each other, neither able to get a perfect hit on the other. As Keith kept Haggar busy, Hunk and a Blade rushed to grab Shiro from the floor and carry him to their shuttle.  
“Hunk, get to your Lion. Pidge, you and Lance as well! We can use them to get the Black Lion out!” Allura shouted over the sound of battle.  
Hunk helped Lance to his feet and they ran to their Lions, Pidge following after them.  
Once in their Lions, they grabbed for Black while Keith kept Haggar at bay.  
“Keith, we gotta go!!” Lance shouted, using Blue to attack Haggar.  
Growling, the other raced towards his Lion and jumped out as Red opened her mouth for the other.  
“The cloak is dropping! Paladins, we need to leave! NOW!” Allura shouted as they raced for the safety of the castle.  
“Go Allura! Everyone is in!”  
“Opening a wormhole, hold on!” She ordered and the Castle lurched into the wormhole and away from Zarkon’s ship.

~….~

Keith was all but sprinting towards the shuttle when it landed, rushing to see Shiro and how hurt he really was.  
“Kolivan!” Keith cried as the doors opened.  
“He needs a pod, now! His vitals are dropping by the second!” The larger male barked while Hunk and the others came running forward.  
“This way!” Allura shouted, waving them to where the medical pods were.  
Lance watched Keith and the others follow Shiro’s unconscious body before he fell to his knees, coughing hard while blood stained the white floor.  
A concerned rumble from Blue echoed in his mind and Lance smiled, looking up to the giant cat.  
“I’m okay, Blue. Really.” He assured her before slowly standing to his feet. A hot shower and sleep sounded good right about now.  
“Lance!”   
Or maybe not.  
“Keith, thought you were gonna stay with Shiro.”  
“I will. I just wanted to check on you. I don’t know what they did to you, either.”  
“I’m fine. I suffered nothing compared to what Shiro had to endure.” Lance waved his hand with his trademark grin and headed towards his room.  
“Now, if you excuse me, a shower and my bed is calling me.”  
“You sure you’re okay, Lance?”  
“Awww, Keith. I didn’t know you cared! I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Lance said over his shoulder and vanished around the corner.  
Keith glanced up to Blue and frowned.  
“You’d tell someone if he was hurt, right?” He asked the Blue Lion, who remained silent. Keith made a noise and stomped off.

~….~

Lance had barely made it to his room, closing and locking the door before he fell into a heap and started coughing again. He cupped his hands over his mouth as he wheezed hard, feeling his body shake with the spasms.  
More blood flooded his mouth and he struggled to breathe again, eyes watering as he squeezed them shut against the wracking coughs.  
He wasn’t that badly hurt! All Zarkon did was choke him a little! Nothing compared to what Shiro had to endure!  
He wasn’t weak! He could withstand this!   
Another gentle rumble from Blue and Lance pushed her out of his mind, not wanting to deal with her concern at the moment.

Dragging himself to his feet, Lance stumbled to his bathroom to wash his mouth of the blood. He leaned against the sink and continued to cough up more blood until he felt woozy and lightheaded.  
Glancing to his bed, Lance wobbled over and collapsed into the sheets, gasping hard as he slipped unconscious.

~….~

Keith stared up at the pod with his arms crossed, studying Shiro’s frame with a frown.  
“Don’t you feel like that was too easy?” He asked, looking over to Hunk and Pidge.  
“Easy? Are you kidding me? We almost lost you along with Lance and Shiro. I wouldn’t say that was easy.” Pidge argued and Keith frowned.  
“No. It was too easy. Haggar didn’t put up much of a fight and I expected Zarkon to come rushing down to try and get the Black Lion. He wouldn’t just willingly give it up unless there was something else going on.” Keith growled while chewing on his bottom lip.  
Hunk and Pidge both glanced to each other before looking back to Keith.  
“He does kinda have a point….” Hunk shrugged and Pidge sighed, rolling her eyes.  
“I’ll sweep for bugs!”


End file.
